


Cherry's Adventures of The Nightmare Before Christmas

by PerkyGoth14



Category: The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2581538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was listening to the Nightmare Before Christmas MP3s on my player and it made me wanna write my own fan fiction on this movie, I haven't seen it in nearly forever! I saw Nightmare Before Christmas in fifth grade so I'm 10 years old here and with my friends from Illinois. Read & Review, I only own my OCs, Tim Burton owns others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was one of Cherry's favorite times of the year, Halloween. She was wearing her school uniform, a white collared shirt with the school logo, a navy blue skirt, white socks, and white dress shoes. She had her hair all messy out and about and she wore white makeup with black circles around her eyes. She invented her own costume of a dead schoolgirl. She was with her mother, holding her hand as she was dressed like a vampire.

"Mom, you don't have to hold my hand anymore, I'm not a kid anymore," Cherry told her. "I'm 10-years-old now."

"Cherry, I want you to be safe in our new home," Michelle told her. "What if you get lost?"

"I won't get lost," Cherry told her. "Can't I go with Destinee to the Halloween party Sarah's having at her house?"

"Oh, I don't know, hon."

"Please Mom?"

"Well..." Michelle smiled. "Okay, you can go since you're a little older now. Can you get there fine on your own?"

"I should be able to and I have my emergency cell phone in case something happens."

"Alright, I'll be with your Dad then passing out candy. Happy Halloween, honey!"

"Okay, bye!" Cherry excitedly ran off past the neighborhood.

"She's growing up." Michelle smiled as she went to Bud.

"I just hope she doesn't get into trouble." Bud remarked.

Cherry went into the woods as she dragged her orange bag behind her. Sarah's place wasn't too far from the woods. Cherry kept walking and walking, but she felt as if she had gotten lost as she tripped down a hill and landed in a patch were a lot of trees were. She got up and looked at the trees, they were very peculiar. There were a Christmas tree, big red heart, Jack-O-Lantern and other designs on the trees. Cherry thought if as vandalism and she stepped closer and noticed brass doorknobs on the trees.

"I wonder what this leads to?" Cherry thought to herself as she grabbed on the doorknob and opened the door.

She stepped inside and it was all dark and Cherry felt like she was involved in some trick-or-treating prank. She walked further and saw a field with a scarecrow being blown against the wind and there was a graveyard with ghouls. It made her shocked with fear and she backed up as a song came up.

Ghouls: Boys and girls of every age  
Wouldn't you like to see something strange?  
Come with us and you will see  
In our town of Halloween

This is Halloween, This is Halloween  
Pumpkins scream in the dead of night  
This is Halloween, everybody make a scene  
Trick or Treat 'til the neighbors gonna die of fright

Cherry felt easily spooked and she was on her way out but she felt herself being pulled with the ghouls as they sang around her.

Ghouls: It's our town! Everybody scream!  
In this town of Halloween

Cherry looked around and felt safe as she found a bed. She rushed to it and sat on it, then got scared as someone pulled her under with sharp fangs and glowing red eyes.

Monster: I am the one hiding under your bed  
Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red

Cherry rushed out from under the bed, feeling scared out of her wits. She then got against a stairwell. She panted heavily and briefly felt relief but then got panic-stricken once again.

Monster: I am the one hiding under your stairs  
Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair

Cherry rushed and bumped into townsfolk who forced her to take part in the song.

Chorus: This is Halloween, This is Halloween!  
Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween!

Cherry got away from them and turned pale as her makeup as she came face to face with a few vampires.

Vampires: In this town, we call home  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song

Cherry screamed and she ran into even more townspeople such as witches and monsters. She felt like she was trapped in a nightmare beyond epic proportions. She even saw the mayor.

Mayor: In this town, don't we love it now?  
Everybody's waiting for the next surprise

Chorus: Round that corner, man hiding in the trashcan  
Something's waiting now to pounce and how you will-

Witch: SCREAM!

Cherry screamed as she saw the witches who looked like they wanted to hurt her as they flew on their broomsticks. Cherry jumped high with fright and she landed on one, shivering as the witches took flight and pushed her as they sang.

Witches: Red, and black, and slimy green  
Aren't you scared?  
Well that's just fine  
Say it once, say it twice

Take your chance and roll the dice  
Ride with the moon in the dead of night

Cherry screamed as she was pushed and her shirt got caught in a branch. She panted again, then let out an astonished gasp as she saw the tree was alive.

Tree: Everybody scream! Everybody scream!  
In our town of Halloween

Cherry screamed as the branch broke. And to make matters worse, she was picked up by a purple clown. To make that even worse, he ripped off his face and Cherry melted and wilted on the floor, shivering like a wet dog.

Clown: I am the clown with a tear-away face  
Here in a flash and gone without a trace!

Ghoul: I am the Who when you call who's there?

Cherry stepped back and bumped into a tree as the wind picked up and blew her hair and her off the ground. Her eyes widened and she grasped onto the tree trunk to prevent from being blown away.

Wind: I am the wind blowing through your hair

Cherry was then blown off course and past the moon and felt terrified as she saw a shadowed face in it.

Shadow: I am the shadow on the moonlit night  
Filling your dreams to the brim with fright

Cherry then landed hard on the ground as a flock of bats flew over her.

Chorus: This is Halloween, This is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
Halloween! Halloween!

Cherry walked away and jumped back as a guillotine blade came down to slice a pumpkin. She was about to run off, but a couple of creatures grabbed her to force her to join in the song.

Chorus: Tender lumpings everywhere  
Life's no fun without a good scare  
That's our job but we're not mean  
In our town of Halloween

In this town

Mayor: Don't we love it now?

Chorus: Everyone's waiting for the big surprise  
Jack Skellington might catch you in the back  
And make you scream like a banshee  
Make you jump out of your skin!

This is Halloween, everybody scream!  
Won't ya please make way for a very special guy?  
Our man Jack is the king of the pumpkin patch  
Hail the pumpkin king now!

Jack came, he was indeed a skeleton and wore black suit which nearly frightened Cherry to near death. Everyone cheered for him except for her. She just wanted to go back home now and forget about the party.


	2. Chapter 2

Everybody laughed as the song was over. Cherry wondered what possible mix-up she had gotten herself into. She just wanted to have a nice, safe Halloween night with her friends, now trapped in a strange world. She first thought it was a costume party with adults, but they were all real.

"Great Halloween, everybody!" The Mayor declared.

"I believe it was our most horrible yet!" Jack exclaimed as he hopped down from the fountain. "Thank you everyone for participating in this most frightening event."

"No, thank you, Jack," the Mayor smiled. "Without your brilliant leadership-"

"Not at all, Mayor," Jack insisted. He then looked down and noticed, Cherry on the ground ducked for cover, shivering and whimpering. "Well, who do we have here?"

Cherry looked up at Jack, let out a frightful gasp, then went back to cowering in fear.

"Come on, I won't hurt you." Jack smiled at her as he picked her up and placed her on her feet. "I don't believe I've seen you around here before."

"I...uhh..." Cherry stammered, looking up at the skeleton. "I...I'm not from around here...."

"Well lookie here guys, we got a new ghoul in town!" Jack laughed. "Welcome to Halloween Town, I'm Jack Skellington. And who might you be?"

"Ch-Cherry..." Cherry whimpered. "Are you going to eat me?"

"I'll eat her, Jack." a fat vampire stepped forward.

"She's fine," Jack glared at him then smiled down at the mortal girl. "Did you like the show, Cherry?"

"It was rather frightening." Cherry replied.

"Oh, thank you," Jack chuckled. "Why are you out here by yourself? Your family must be worried sick!"

"I got lost when I was looking for my friends, we're having this Halloween party and-" Before Cherry could go further, monsters were complimenting Jack.

"You're the man, Jack!" the fat vampire said.

"You're a witch's fondest dream," a witch sighed dreamily.

"You made walls fall, Jack," a smaller witch added.

"Walls fall?" the taller witch laughed at her. "You made the very mountains crack, Jack."

"Thank you all," Jack smiled. "I should help Cherry get back home or something now though. She's a stranger in a strange place, she's probably scared."

"We'll give out prizes later then like the blood draining," the Mayor told him.

"I think we all know who'll win as they won last year and the year before that, and the year before that." Jack laughed as he walked with Cherry and they decided to get to know each other better.

They entered the graveyard, walking about.

"So, you were trick-or-treating with your mother and father for a while and you were on your way to a party?" Jack asked after Cherry told her story.

"Yes sir," Cherry nodded, looking up at him. "I was walking through the usual forest where my friend Sarah lives past, but I haven't seen her house and I woke up in a forest with a lot of doors. It was odd."

"Well, I'll be sure to get you home before Halloween tomorrow." Jack said.

"Halloween tomorrow? Jack, today is October 31st!"

"I know and it is everyday," Jack looked at her like she was an idiot. "Isn't that how it works for you?"

"No, we celebrate Halloween once a year where I come from." Cherry explained. "I'm not even a real dead schoolgirl, this is a costume."

"Wow," Jack put a hand to his mouth. "You look very convincing."

"My mother did the makeup." Cherry smiled.

"It explains a lot, I really mistook you for a Halloween Town citizen." Jack laughed, then sighed.

"Something wrong, Jack?"

"I just... Don't feel like myself..." Jack put a hand to his chest as he walked.

"Halloween's my favorite holiday," Cherry smiled as she looked up at him. "Fall's my favorite season, plus my birthday's in October too!"

"You're constantly cheerful, aren't you?" Jack smirked at her as he sat on a hill by a tombstone.

"I can be," Cherry leaned over on the tombstone looking at him. "I draw dead things, enjoy miserable weather, I don't understand myself sometimes."

"Well, you're a lovely girl." Jack stood up and walked around as he was about to sing.

Jack: There are a few who'd deny, at what I do I am the best  
For my talents are renowned far and wide  
When it comes to surprises in the moonlit night  
I excel without even trying!

"You're fine, Jack, I promise." Cherry watched him leave and trailed behind him.

Jack: Yet year after year, it's the same routine  
And I grow weary of the sound of screams  
And I, Jack the Pumpkin King  
Have grown tired of the same old thing

Oh, somewhere deep inside of these bones  
An emptiness began to grow  
There's something out there, far from my home  
A longing that I've never known

"Maybe you need candy," Cherry dug into her trick-or-treat bag with a smile, then a glare as she pulled out a rock rather than a piece of candy.

Jack: I'm a master of fright and a demon of light  
And I'll scare you right out of your pants!  
To a guy in Kentucky, I'm Mr. Unlucky  
And I'm known throughout England and France

"My father's from Kentucky." Cherry spoke.

Jack: And since I'm dead, I can take off my head  
To recite Shakespearean quotations  
No animal or man can scream like I can  
With the fury of my recitations

But who here would ever understand  
That the Pumpkin King with a skeleton grin  
Would tire out of his crown, if they only understood  
He'd give it all up if he only could

Oh there's an empty place in my bones  
That calls out for something unknown  
The fame and praise come year after year  
Does nothing for these empty tears

Jack entered the forest. He then looked back to see Cherry looking up at him. He looked around and shrugged and allowed her to follow him. They didn't know that a living rag doll with blue skin, a tattered dress and long brown hair named Sally was watching them. Cherry looked back and saw her. She then looked away, took off her glasses and wiped them against her shirt and put them back on to see no one there.

"You okay, Cherry?" Jack asked.

"Just thought I saw something weird." Cherry replied, following Jack.

"Well come on, let's get you home, eh?" Jack took her hand and went in the forest with the human girl.


	3. Chapter 3

Cherry and Jack were in the forest. Jack was looking for a way out with Cherry, but couldn't find one. It was as if he were oblivious toward the tree knobs unlike Cherry which wounded her up in Halloween Town in the first place. While there, a dog that looked like a white sheet with a red collar and glowing pumpkin nose came up. He barked happily at Jack.

"No Zero, not now," Jack told his dog. "I'm not in the mood."

"Arf!" Zero barked.

"Alright," Jack smiled and broke a rib bone off. "Here ya go, boy." Jack gave the dog the bone.

Zero barked happily and kept the bone.

Cherry smiled at him. "Who's this?"

"This is my dog, Zero," Jack replied. "He loves to play. Don't worry, he won't bite. You're not a threat."

"Hey boy!" Cherry laughed as she pet the seemingly ghostly dog.

The night passed suddenly. It was strange. Cherry woke up in alarm and Jack got up next to her. They had to get going. Jack took Cherry's hand and they walked through the forest with Zero passing.

"Where are we?" Jack wondered. "It's some place new."

"This looks like where I came from." Cherry added, referring to gotten lost in this very forest.

"What's this?" Jack noticed the trees with doorknobs.

"Okay, I've definitely seen this before." Cherry scratched her chin as her makeup was fading.

There was a tree with a big red heart, a tree with a colorful Easter egg, a big green Shamrock, and even a tree with a Thanksgiving turkey. There was a tree that had a big green Christmas tree with a radiant, gold star and colorful decorations.

"Maybe we should go through here, I wonder what this could be," Jack put his hand on the door and Cherry held him back. "Cherry, let go."

"The last time I opened one of these doors I ended up lost in your world!" Cherry protested.

"This isn't like a Halloween Town tree though, it can't be that bad." Jack opened the door and he got sucked in.

Cherry grabbed onto him to hold him back into safety, but was pulled in with him. Zero barked as he spotted Cherry and Jack entering a vortex from the tree which made Cherry feel deja vu, only this time she was in Christmas Town rather than Halloween Town.

Cherry and Jack slid onto a snowy hill and looked all around them. There was merriment sprouted into the air as people sang about happily. Cherry stood around to get a better look, but she rolled down the hill with Jack, screaming in panic. There was even a train riding by with candy canes and there were a couple of ice skaters by a tree.

Jack: What's this? What's this?  
There's color everywhere  
What's this?   
There's white things in the air

Jack noticed Cherry catching falling snowflakes on her tongue.

Jack: What's this?  
I can't believe my eyes  
I must be dreaming  
Wake up, Skellington, this isn't fair  
What's this?

"Jack, relax, it's only Christmas!" Cherry rushed behind him as Jack observed the strangeness that a skeleton revolved around Halloween could. She then ran out of breath and held herself as it was very cold and she was beside a snowman. She smiled as she saw people sledding down a hill, playfully.

Jack: What's this? What's this?  
There's something very wrong  
What's this?  
There's people singing songs

What's this?  
The streets are lined with  
Little creatures laughing  
Everybody seems so happy

Have I gone possibly Daffy?  
What's this?  
What's this?

Jack erupted out of the snowman, much to Cherry's shock. The citizens of the Christmas world couldn't help but stare at them. There were even kids playing with snowballs and Jack and Cherry went to check them out.

Jack: There's children throwing snowballs  
Instead of throwing heads  
They're busy building toys  
And absolutely no one's dead

There's frost on every window  
Oh, I can't believe my eyes  
And in my bones I feel warmth  
That's coming from inside

Cherry and Jack continued to walk along. They then came across a young elfish couple standing under mistletoe. Cherry gushed while Jack looked in confusion as the two shared a kiss.

Jack: Oh look! What's this?  
They're hanging mistletoe and they kiss?  
Why that looks so unique and inspired  
They're gathering around to hear a story

Roasting chestnuts on a fire  
What's this?  
In here they've got a little tree, how queer  
And who would ever think and why?

They're covering it with tiny little things  
They've got electric lights on strings  
And there's a smile on everyone  
So now, correct me if I'm wrong

This looks like fun  
This looks like fun  
Oh, could it be I got my wish?  
What's this?

"Happy Holidays." Cherry said out of the blue.

Jack: Oh my, what now?  
The children are asleep  
But look, there's nothing underneath  
No ghouls, no witches here to scare them

Or ensnare them, only little cozy things  
Secure inside their dreamland  
What's this?  
The monsters are all missing

"There's no monsters on Christmas," Cherry remarked, then thought about it for a minute. "Unless you count the Grinch from Dr. Seuss."

Jack: And the nightmares can't be found  
And in their place there seems to be  
A good feeling all around

Instead of screams, I swear  
I can hear music in the air  
The smell of cakes and pies  
Are absolutely everywhere

The sights, the sounds  
They're everywhere and all around  
I've never felt so good before  
This empty place inside of me is filling up

I simply cannot get enough  
I want it, oh I want it  
Oh, I want it for my own  
I've got to know

I've got to know  
What is this place that I have found?  
What's this?

"Christmas Town," Cherry replied.

"Hmm..." Jack thought as he ended his song.

"Hohoho!" a voice called. Of course, Cherry knew who it was.

"Hmm..." Jack looked sinister now. "Cherry, you're gonna have to wait about going home for a while. I have an idea."

"Oh boy," Cherry bit her lip as she noticed Jack's sudden attitude.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack and Cherry explored more of Christmas Town. They had never seen anything like it before. Especially Jack since he had never even heard of Christmas. He took Cherry's hand as they went back to Halloween Town. All of the citizens gathered among him as they were all deeply worried about him and his whereabouts. He stood by a podium as Cherry carried her trick-or-treat bag, still full of candy but threw it on the floor as she saw an eyeball.

"I was looking for that, miss." a cyclops said as he popped his eye back into his head and blinked at her.

"Ugghhh...." Cherry moaned and stepped behind Jack as the cyclops was eying her strangely.

"Listen everyone!" Jack boomed into a microphone as he got on a podium. Everyone listened to their Pumpkin King. "I want to tell you all about....Christmas Town. Cherry, get the lights."

Cherry nodded and did as told. She dimmed the lights and pushed a video projector for Jack to display to the people of Halloween Town. Everyone just couldn't help but wonder what he could be going on about.

Jack: These are objects so peculiar  
They were not to be believed!  
All around, things to tantalize my brain  
It's a world unlike anything I've seen

And as hard as I try  
I can't seem to describe  
Like a most improbable dream  
But you must believe when I tell you this

It's as real as my skull and it does exist  
Here, let me show you

Jack clicked to show a box wrapped up.

Jack: This is a thing called a present  
The whole thing starts with a box

"A box?" a devil cried out. "Is it steel?"

"Are there locks?" a werewolf asked.

"Is it filled with pox?" a demon asked.

"A pox, how delightful, a pox," the three said together.

Cherry: If you please  
Just a box with bright-colored paper  
And the whole thing's topped with a bow

"A bow?" the witches asked. "But why? How ugly. What's in it? What's in it?"

Jack: That's the point of the thing, not to know

"It's a bat," the clown said. "Will it bend?"

"It's a rat," the creature from under the stairs said. "Will it break?"

"Perhaps it's the head I found in the lake," an underwater girl said.

Jack: Listen now, you don't understand  
That's not the point of Christmas land  
Now, pay attention  
We pick up an oversized sock  
And hang it like this on the wall

"Oh yes!" a creature resembling Mr. Hyde said with delight. "Does it still have a foot?"

"Let me see!" a medium-sized one said.

"Is it rotted and covered with gook?" the smallest one said.

Cherry: Let me explain  
There's no foot inside, but there's candy  
Or sometimes its filled with small toys

"Small toys," a demon and mummy said.

"Do they bite?" the demon asked.

"Do they snap?" the mummy asked.

"Or explode in a sack?" the winged demon asked.

"Or perhaps they just spring out and scare girls and boys." a corpse kid said.

"What a splendid idea!" the Mayor marveled. "This Christmas sounds fun. I fully endore it, let's try it at once."

Jack: Everyone please now, not so fast  
There's something here you don't quite grasp  
Well, we may as well give them what they want  
And the best, I must confess, I have saved for the last

For the ruler of this Christmas land  
Is a fearsome king with a deep mighty voice  
Least that's what I've come to understand  
And I've also heard it told

That he's something to behold  
Like a lobster, huge and red  
When he sets out to slay with his rain gear on  
Carting bulging sacks with his big great arms

That is, so I've heard it said  
And on a dark, cold night  
Under full moonlight  
He flies into a fog

Like a vulture in the sky  
And they call him Sandy Claws

Everyone left as Jack finished his town meeting song. Cherry was gratefully worried of what would become of Christmas in this new adventure she was facing.

"Actually Jack, his name's Santa Claus and he's not a monster!" Cherry protested.

"Well, at least they're excited," Jack left behind the curtains as everyone cheered him on. "But they don't understand. That special kind of feeling in Christmas Land. Oh well, come on Cherry, we can go to my house."

"Okay Jack," Cherry sighed as she followed the skeleton home. She really wanted to go to her own home now.


	5. Chapter 5

Jack led Cherry to his home. There was a spare bed for her as he was on his own one. He tucked her in and gave her a glass of clean water and he began to read Christmas story books. Cherry slept fine, but it was hard to ignore the screeches and horrors outside of Halloween Town. She was a stranger in a strange place. Never had she ever been so bad about going home.

Everyone noticed Jack had been obsessed with bringing Christmas to Halloween town. Cherry couldn't sleep very well after there were louder spooky noises. She decided to go outside for a walk and get some fresh air. She sat under a dying tree and soaked up some fresh air and nibbled on some of the Halloween candy she earned with her mother.

A scientist named Dr. Finkelstein went to see Jack after a while of the Christmas mess. Everyone has been curious about Jack lately. He also recently told Cherry about meeting someone named Sally. The Mayor made a speech while Cherry stood in the audience, listening politely, then someone stabbed her in the back.

"Ow!" she groaned and turned. "Who's the wise guy?"

The response was sinister snickering.

"Oh, how Jolly our Christmas will be," the Mayor smiled, then switched faces after someone hit him. He then looked at three children behind Cherry. "What are you doing here?"

"Jack sent for us," a boy in a devil outfit remarked.

"Specifically," the witch girl added.

"By name," the final boy said with a skeleton like costume and he looked like a goblin of some sort.

"Who are you guys?" Cherry turned to them.

"Lock," the devil boy replied.

"Shock," the witch girl pointed to herself.

"Barrel," the goblin skeleton boy pointed to himself.

"Jack! Jack! It's Oogie's boys!" The Mayor sounded panicked.

"Ah, Halloween's finest trick-or-treaters," Jack went over to them with a smile. "Now guys, the job I have for you is top-secret! Cherry, if you want, you can help them."

"Cherry? What kind of stupid name is that?" Barrel laughed wickedly and Shock shoved him down with a deep scowl.

"Anyway," Jack continued. "This job requires craft, cunning, mischief..."

"And we thought you didn't like us, Jack." Shock giggled.

"Absolutely no one is to know about it," Jack told them. "Not a soul, and one more thing. Leave that no account Oogie Boogie out of this!"

"Who's Oogie Boogie?" Cherry whispered to the monstrous children.

"We'll tell you later," Shock whispered back.

"Whatever you say, Jack." Barrel said innocently.

"Of course, Jack." Shock agreed.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Jack." Lock added.

"I don't know Jack, these three seem suspicious to me." Cherry said, looking at the skeleton.

"It'll be alright, Cherry." Jack pushed Cherry to their way. "Lock, Shock, Barrel, this is Cherry. She's new around here, so be sure you keep her out of trouble, alright?"

"Aye, aye, Jack!" the trio saluted and as Jack was gone they all looked at her with sinister grins.

The trio led Cherry to their little house as they were planning to kidnap Santa Claus. They also decided to get to know Cherry a little better.

"So, you're not from around Halloween Town, huh?" Lock asked.

"Kinda," Cherry shrugged. "I got lost when I was with my parents to go to a friend's house and somehow I ended up here. So, who's this Oogie Boogie?"

"Someone you'd never wanna meet in a dark alley," Shock giggled. "You'll be lucky if he doesn't torment you with your worst nightmare."

"I..Is he scary?" Cherry suddenly shivered with fear.

"He can be," Barrel chuckled. "He might even eat you!"

"Yeah, what kind of monster are you?" Lock raised an eyebrow.

"I'm actually a human girl," Cherry shuffled her feet nervously. "This is a Halloween costume. I'm a dead schoolgirl."

"It's very convincing," Shock observed. "Too bad you're not a real monster, we were thinking of letting you become one of us."

"You can help us kidnap The Sandy Claws Jack was talking about," Lock suggested.

"His name is Santa Claus," Cherry rolled her eyes at him. "Santa Claus!"

"Whatever." Lock scoffed. "Now, let's think of a plan."

"Somehow, I think this is going to be terrifying." Cherry said shakily.


	6. Chapter 6

Lock: I wanna do it

Barrel: Let's draw straws

Shock grabbed the both of them and rammed their heads together.

Shock: Jack said to work together

Cherry: Four of a kind

Shock: Birds of a feather

All: Now and forever  
Wheeee!  
La, la, la, la, la, la

L, S & B: Kidnap the Sandy Claws, lock him up real tight  
Throw away the key and then  
Turn off all the lights

"Wait a second!" Cherry interrupted and waved her hands. "That's not a very nice thing to do!"

Lock, Shock and Barrel glanced at her and tied her to a chair with tape on her mouth as they continued to plot. They rolled the chair up the elevator and they went to their secret base as bugs scattered all around. They then had traps and cages as Cherry watched.

Shock: First we're going to set some bait  
Inside a nasty trap and wait  
When he comes a sniffing we will  
Snap the trap and close the gate

Lock: Wait! I've got a better plan  
To catch this big, red, lobster man  
Let's pop him in a boiling pot  
And when he's done we'll butter him up!

L,S,&B: Kidnap the Sandy Claws  
Throw him in a box  
Bury him for 90 years  
Then see if he talks

Shock: Then Mr. Oogie Boogie Man  
Can take the whole thing over then  
He'll be so pleased, I do declare  
That he will cook him rare, WHEE!

Lock: I say that we take a cannon  
Aim it at his door  
And then knock three times  
And when he answers  
Sandy Claws will be no more

Shock: You're so stupid, think now  
If we blow him to smithereens  
We may lose some pieces  
And then Jack will beat us black and green

The kids got in their tub and forced Cherry in with them to drag her into their mess.

L,S,&B: Kidnap the Sandy Claws  
Tie him in a bag  
Throw him in the ocean  
Then, see if he's sad

Lock & Shock: Because Mr. Oogie Boogie is the meanest guy around  
If I were on his Boogie list, I'd get out-of-town

Barrel: He'll be so pleased by our success  
That he'll reward us too, I'll bet

L,S,&B: Perhaps he can make us his special brew  
Of snake and spider stew  
Yum!

The bathtub moved much to Cherry's shock as it led them to the children's' weaponry.

L,S,&B: We're his little henchmen  
And we take our job with pride  
We do our best to please him  
And stay on his good side

"I wish my cohorts weren't so dumb." Lock mumbled to himself.

"I'm not the dumb one!" Barrel protested.

"You're no fun," Lock hissed.

"Shut up." Shock sneered.

"Make me!" Barrel hissed.

Shock pulled out a box.

Shock: I've got something, listen now  
This one is real good, you'll see  
We'll send a present to his door  
Upon there'll be a note to read  
Now, in the box we'll wait and hide  
Until his curiosity entices him to look inside

Shock opened the box for Cherry to see. She looked inside and a monster jumped out and swallowed her whole. Lock and Shock then made the monster cough her up as she was coated in slimy green saliva.

Barrel: And then we'll have fun  
One, two, three!

L,S&B: Kidnap the Sandy Claws, beat him with a stick  
Lock him up for 90 years, see what makes him tick  
Kidnap the Sandy Claws, chop him into bits  
Mr. Oogie Boogie is sure to get his kicks  
Kidnap the Sandy Claws, see what we will see  
Lock him in a cage, and then, throw away the key

They all laughed wickedly as they went off to do their dirty work. Poor, innocent Cherry involved.


	7. Chapter 7

The trio along with Cherry rode in their tub. They then decided to let Cherry free. She didn't want to be apart of this mess. Something about Lock, Shock and Barrel made her skin crawl. They were now in the holiday forest once again. Whenever Cherry was in the holiday forest, she just wanted to stop what she was doing and run away back home. They were looking at the doors.

"Which one do you think it is?" Lock asked as he looked at the doors.

"I'm not sure..." Shock scratched her chin, then turned at Cherry. "Hey! Human kid! You know a lot about this Christmas stuff, right?"

"Uhh... I guess..." Cherry replied uneasily.

"Which one is the right door?" Lock asked.

"That one," Cherry lied, pointing to the tree with an Easter egg on it.

"She has a point," Lock looked with her. "It's colorful and Jack said Christmas is colorful."

"You better be right," Shock walked over to her and grabbed her from behind, holding her wrists behind her back. "Because if you're wrong, I hope Mr. Oogie Boogie eats you!"

Cherry gulped as her lie was dangerous enough as it was. She was now panicked since she knew her suggestion was incorrect.

"Well, open it." Barrel laughed.

Cherry twiddled her fingers together. She looked back at them anxiously then at the door. She knew this was wrong but she did it anyway. She opened the door and the others pushed her in. They laughed, but then they fell into the warp of the Easter tree.

Cherry landed on grass that looked like the shiny grass found in Easter baskets. She had a soft landing, but then Barrel landed on top of her, then Lock, along with Shock. They all got off of her and observed Easter Town.

"I have a feeling we're in the wrong place," Shock observed.

"Come on, we gotta find that lobster man for Jack." Lock ordered as he walked with everyone following.

Shock noticed Cherry was still on the ground. "You coming, Cherry?" she asked.

"I think you guys shattered my scapula..." Cherry mumbled in pain.

Shock rolled her eyes, grabbed Cherry's hand and dragged her with them around Easter Town as chicks and colorful eggs were about. Lock, Shock and Barrel were easily disgusted from the bright colors and cheerfulness all around. They then saw a big pink bunny hopping around.

"He's big alright," Lock noticed as he grabbed the bag. "Good decision, Cherry."

Cherry laughed sheepishly as her face turned bright pink from nervousness.

"Let's just get him and go!" Shock demanded. "All these bright colors are making me wanna slice out my eyes with razor blades."

The trio grabbed the Easter bunny in a bag. Cherry backed up and landed in the tub. Lock, Shock and Barrel then heaved the now filled bag and threw the load on top of Cherry. They then got back in and sat on the bag. Cherry was nearly suffocating as she hit them and mufflingly screamed for air. The tub then took them back to the forest to get back into Halloween Town.

"Jack! Jack!" the trio cried as they came back in town hall as Jack was showing Christmas significances. "We got him! We got him!"

"Perfect!" Jack was excited. "Open it up, hurry!"

Barrel untied the sack and the Easter Bunny hopped out. Cherry then got to the edge of the tub and gasped for the air she desperately needed what seemed like hours ago.

"Oh, there you are, Cherry." Lock chuckled. "I was wondering why you were so quiet."

"Guys, that's not Sandy Claws," Jack told them.

"It isn't?" Shock asked as she glared harshly at Cherry.

"Who is it?" Barrel asked.

"It's not Sandy Claws, take him back!" Jack demanded.

"We followed your instructions," Lock explained.

"We went through the door," Barrel added.

"What door?" Jack asked. "There's more than one. Sandy Claws is behind the door shaped like this." Jack showed them all a Christmas cookie in the shape of a tree. "Didn't Cherry tell you?"

Lock, Shock and Barrel all narrowed their eyes at Cherry. They all then got on top of and brutally attacked Cherry without any mercy. Barrel and Lock didn't even seem to be bothered they were beating up a girl. Jack glared at them and made a frightening face which made them all stop and land on top of Cherry's back and head. They stopped as Jack looked at the Easter Bunny apologetically.

"I'm very sorry for the inconvenience, sir," Jack told him, then looked at the kids. "Take him home first and apologize again. Especially you Cherry, I can't believe you would lie like that to your new friends. Be careful with Sandy Claws when you fetch him. Treat him nicely."

And with that, Lock, Shock, Barrel and Cherry were on their way out. They mumbled out apologies to Cherry as they returned the Easter Bunny home. They made their way to the Christmas tree and as they got in there was a sign of 34 more days until Christmas. They noticed Santa Claus was rather large and had to make extra room for him, so they made Cherry pull the tub as they were sitting on the rims of the tub.

"Faster, Cherry! It'll be summer by the time you get there!" Lock grunted.

"I'm going! I'm going!" Cherry groaned as she walked further and further to find Santa Claus.

It was getting closer to Christmas. Cherry could hear Santa's low voice as she put her ear on the door to make sure it was the right place.

"Kathleen, Bobby, Susie, yes, Susie's been nice. Nice, nice, naughty, nice, nice, nice. There are hardly any naughty children this year."

"This is the place." Cherry rang the doorbell as it played Jingle All The Way.

"Now who could that be?" Santa opened the door and saw the four children.

"Trick or treat!" Lock, Shock and Barrel chirped like average children.

"Huh?" Santa was understandably confused. He would never know what hit him next.


	8. Chapter 8

Cherry came back after Lock, Shock and Barrel had kidnapped Santa Claus. She decided to check on Jack. She smiled as she saw him filling with glee to celebrate Christmas for the first time. While there she noticed the rag doll girl go over to him with a smile stitched on her face.

"You don't look like yourself, Jack," Sally frowned slightly. "Not at all."

"I know..." Jack sounded disappointed, then felt delight suddenly. "Isn't it great!? It couldn't get any greater!"

Cherry giggled as she walked past Jack. He spotted her in an almost instant.

"Cherry, I thought you were with Lock, Shock and Barrel kidnapping Sandy Claws." Jack eyed her.

"I... I wanted to check on you..." Cherry said uneasily.

"I'm fine, thanks." Jack smiled as he took out a picture of himself in a Santa Claus outfit. "I'll make this the greatest Christmas ever!"

"But, you're the Pumpkin King!" Sally insisted.

"Not anymore!" Jack took the picture. "And I feel so much better than before!"

"Jack, I know you think something's missing," Sally sighed. "But..."

"Ow!" Jack cried out as Sally accidentally pricked him with her sewing needle.

"Sorry." Sally replied.

"You know what?" Jack looked at her. "You're right. Something's missing... But what? I got the shirt, the shoes, the pants..."

"He doesn't get it." Cherry sighed. "I'm sorry Sally."

"That's okay, Cherry." Sally smiled at her, friendly.

"Jack!" three voices cried out. "We got him this time!"

"This time we really did!" Lock sounded excited.

"He sure is big, Jack." Shock added.

"And heavy!" Barrel added. "No thanks to Cherry." he sneered at her.

Lock, Shock and Barrel dumped the sack open and Jack was now face to face with the holiday legend himself, Santa Claus. Cherry was lost for words as her jaw dropped to the floor to see Santa Claus sitting right before her. She had always believed he was a myth. But after being sucked into a tree into a Halloween world, she will now believe anything.

"Sandy Claws!" Jack marveled. "Himself! In person! I can hardly believe it! What a pleasure it is to meet you!"

Santa stared at the skeleton and tilted his head to the side.

Jack then took his hand and gasped at the sight of Santa's fleshed hand.

"Why, you have hands..." Jack observed. "You don't have claws at all..."

Santa looked all around of Halloween town. He saw the strange creatures that made him feel like he was in some bad horror movie. There were of course decorations, there was a coffin sleigh in fact. Santa wasn't sure what to make of it all.

"Surprised, aren't you?" Jack grinned. "I knew you would be! But you haven't seen anything yet! You don't need to to have another worry about Christmas this year."

"Jack... What're you doing?" Cherry sounded distressed.

"Not a single care," Jack continued. "We've seen to every detail. Consider this a vacation, Sandy, a reward. You've worked hard for a long time. It's your turn to take it easy. Leave everything to me. You're going to be so pleased. You just relax and enjoy yourself while you're here." Jack knelt and went to Cherry, Lock, Shock and Barrel. "See that he's comfortable, boys."

Lock, Shock, Barrel and Cherry went over to Santa. They were on their way to drag him off and away.

"Just a second, fella's." Jack stopped them. He then took of Santa's hat. "Of course! That's what I'm missing! You don't mind if I borrow it, do you? Thanks!" Jack put Santa's hat on as the children left.

"Where are we going?" Cherry whispered.

"Where?" Shock asked, rhetorically.

"To Oogie Boogie's place of course," Lock replied. "There isn't any place in the whole wide world more comfortable than that, is there?"

"No, there isn't!" Shock and Barrel said together.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Cherry whimpered.

"Ah, have a sense of adventure, Cherry!" Shock slapped Cherry on the back as they continued their path.

"And Jack said to make him comfortable, didn't he?" Lock asked.

"Yes, he did!" Shock and Barrel replied.

The trio giggled mischievously as they continued their way to Oogie Boogie. Cherry went along with it, but she was right to be suspicious of the trick-or-treaters' behavior. They made it to Oogie Boogie's place alright and got Santa inside with no problem. Lock, Shock and Barrel ran off, but Cherry was left behind.

"Shock? Lock? Barrel!" Cherry cried out as she was locked in a strange house with Oogie Boogie. "Where are you guys?"

"Your little friends and you are going to be on my naughty list, you little lady!" Santa huffed at her.

"I don't deserve that." Cherry frowned.

"Well, well, well..." a deep voice called to the both of them. Cherry instantly froze with fear and shivered. "What have we here?"

Dice was thrown. Cherry bent down to pick them up and looked up to see a spooky green colored figure with holes for eyes and he looked very big and powerful. It was Oogie Boogie, he was the most terrifying and malicious creature in all of Halloween Town.

"Sandy Claws, huh? Oh, I'm really scared!" Oogie laughed and then he looked down to see Cherry. "And what's this?" Oogie picked her up by her ankle. "A little girl out on a daily patrol? How droll." he laughed in her face. He then threw her against the window and went to Santa. "So you're the one everybody's talking about? Ha!"


	9. Chapter 9

Cherry looked inside the window to see that dastardly Oogie Boogie with Santa Clause held captive. She wanted to do something, but wasn't sure what she could do. She was just a lost little girl. Oogie Boogie went close to Santa and laughed. Cherry opened the window and could hear Oogie start singing a villainous song.

Oogie: You're jokin', you're jokin'  
I can't believe my eyes!  
You're jokin' me  
You gotta be!  
This can't be the right guy  
He's stupid-looking, he's ugly

"Hey, that's not very nice!" Cherry growled.

Oogie: I don't know which is worse!  
I might just split a seam now  
If I don't die laughing first!

Oogie laughed loudly and strapped Santa to a wheel.

Oogie: Oogie Boogie says  
There's trouble close at hand  
You'd better pay attention now  
Cuz I'm the Boogie man

And if you aren't shakin'  
Then there's something very wrong  
Cuz this may be the very last time now  
That you hear the boogie song, oooh!

Well if I'm feelin' antsy  
And there's nothin' much to do  
I might just cook up a batch  
Of snake and spider stew

Cherry cringed at the sound of that.

Oogie: And don't ya know the one thing  
That would make it work so nice?  
A roly-poly Sandy Claws to add a little spice

Santa: Release me now  
Or you must face dire consequences  
The children are expecting me  
So please, come to your senses

Oogie: You're jokin', you're jokin'  
I can't believe my ears  
Would someone shut this fella up?  
I'm drownin' in my tears

It's funny, I'm laughing  
You really are too much  
And now with your permission  
I'm gonna do my stuff

"What are you going to do?" Santa asked.

"I'm gonna do the best I can," Oogie replied.

Oogie: Ooh, the sound of rollin' dice  
To me is music in the air  
'Cuz I'm a gamblin' Boogie Man  
Although I don't play fair

It's much more fun, I must confess  
When lives are on the line  
Not mine, of course, but yours, old boy  
Now that'd be just fine

Santa: Release me fast   
Or you'll have to answer for this heinous act

Oogie: Oh brother, you're something  
You put me in a spin  
You aren't comprehending  
The position that you're in

You haven't got a prayer  
'Cuz I'm the Boogie Man  
And you ain't goin' nowhere

Oogie laughed devilishly as Cherry watched from outside. She sighed and she decided she ought to go get Jack and end this madness. And of course, hopefully get back home. Never a dull moment for Cherry when it comes to being dragged into yet another adventure. She just wanted to be home, wake up, go to school and have a normal life like a normal kid. How she got sucked into adventure, she'll never know.


	10. Chapter 10

Cherry rushed from the Oogie Boogie's house with fear sweat evaporating her body as her heart pounded and blood ran cold. She then ran into Sally and apologized quickly for bumping into her.

"Sorry Sally." Cherry said.

"That's quite alright, Cherry." Sally smiled. "You okay? You look as though you've seen a ghost."

"I'm right here!" a spirit in the distance said.

"Oh, no, I was at that Oogie Boogie's place and he's torturing Santa!" Cherry's eyes widened.

"Something's up with Jack too," Sally held her close. "There, there, don't cry. Don't be too scared."

"I'm not crying because I'm scared, I just wanna go home." Cherry moaned.

"I'll get Jack to take you home, he's making Christmas pie though. He was so happy about Halloween until he found out about this cheerful, silly holiday."

"Christmas isn't silly," Cherry looked up at her. "Next to Halloween it's one of my favorite holidays."

"What's it about?"

"Take a seat."

Cherry led Sally to distance and they sat together while everyone else was singing about Jack. They thought he was losing his mind, dying or just plain crazy. Cherry cleared her throat after seating Sally.

"Christmas is about a couple who had no room in an inn, Mary and Joseph," Cherry started to explain. "Mary was in deep pregnancy, even though she was a virgin. She then finally had her baby, a boy named Jesus and it was a miracle the way it happened. Three wise men came to him on December 25th as we know as Christmas Day now. They came with frankenscents, gold and a bottle of mur. The three wise men followed a guiding star which led them to Jesus and after that everyone started celebrating the holiday by exchanging humble gifts. I was always told this, Christmas isn't about getting, it's about giving."

"Wow Cherry...." Sally whispered in awestruck. "We never knew that, I don't think Jack even knows that."

"I didn't think you guys would," Cherry told her. "You guys live in trees with different towns of holidays and I'm the girl from a normal world, but no way to get home."

"We really should get you home, your scientist....erm... family must be worried sick." Sally took her hand.

"I hope they are, I really miss them. And now Christmas is gonna be ruined because of that boogie monster with Santa! What's the date?"

"December 24th." Sally replied.

"I'VE BEEN HERE FOR TWO MONTHS!?" Cherry gasped then fainted in Sally's arms.

"Oh dear." Sally took her gently. "Jack!?"

It was too late, Jack was already riding off to deliver presents to children for Christmas. Sally grew worried about Cherry's safety and well-being and wasn't sure what to do. Cherry then woke up in a bed that wasn't her own and she jerked her head all around, then saw Sally.

"Where am I?" Cherry asked.

"Jack's place, he's out in the real world." Sally gently handed her a glass of warm water.

Cherry shakily took the glass and gently drank. She really wanted to go home and be safe from all this madness going on. She then heard mischievous giggles and looked out her window to see Lock, Shock and Barrel again up to no good. Cherry sat up, but Sally gently let her down.

"Shh... You need your rest..." Sally said in a hushed tone.

"I need to get home..." Cherry whimpered.

"Just rest..."

Cherry's eyes felt heavy and she fell right asleep in the bed. It was as if Sally had cast a spell on her when she told the girl to rest. Jack eventually came back and he told everyone that he had gotten in trouble for making this Christmas about the terrors and frights of Halloween.

"Cherry, wake up." Jack gently shook Cherry.

Cherry opened her eyes to see Jack standing over her. She had not been dreaming, she was still stuck in Halloween town.

"Jack?" she rubbed an eye.

"I made a terrible mistake, we need to get Sandy Claws back to Christmas town! Come on!"

"Okay..." Cherry shook out of bed and followed, shakily behind the walking skeleton.

"Where's Sally?" Jack asked.

"I don't know, I think she was gonna look for you, but she told me to stay in bed, I think Oogie Boogie might got her." Cherry said in exhaustion, sickness and weariness.

"We better high tail it, come on!" Jack picked up the pace and carried Cherry in his arms.


	11. Chapter 11

"It's okay Cherry, Christmas isn't over yet!" Jack said as he continued to head for Oogie's hideout. Jack's dog, Zero, was on his way too put an end to all of this once and for all. They then made it, but heard evil cackling which made Cherry's blood freeze with fear. They saw Lock, Shock and Barrel were there too to result vengeance. Jack grew deeply determined and so did Cherry as she hid her fear. She got on her feet and followed Jack to the hideout to stop this madness.

"Help, help, help, help!" Sally called from inside Oogie's place.

"Good thing Jack and that loser Chestnut or whatever her name is are long gone or they'll just ruin the fun!"

"I think not!" Cherry called as she saw the no-good trick or treaters.

"Chestnut!" the kids called.

"Cherry." the girl corrected.

"Whatever!" the kids called back.

"Hello Oogie." Jack came as the boogeyman was about to torment Sally with Santa Claus.

"Jack!" Oogie gasped. "But they said you were dead! You must be double dead. Well, come on bone man!"

Zero growled and the battle between Jack and Oogie were on. Cherry tried to outwit Lock, Shock and Barrel as they tried to hurt her and the others battled. Zero bit them a few times, but it was no good. Cherry even hurt them, she then remembered their weaknesses when they accidentally went to Easter Town together. Cherry grabbed her trick-or-treat bag and took out a pink flower her mother picked up for her.

"Hey guys!" Cherry showed the flower.

The kids hissed and backed away, weakly from the brightness and cheerfulness.

"Pretty rainbow, pretty colors!" Cherry took out a prism as the moon shined against it and showed a red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo and violet glow to it.

"She plays dirty! Let's am-scray!" Shock shuddered and ran with her brothers.

"Say goodbye!" Oogie called as he dangled Sally to die.

"Hey Jack, look!" Cherry pointed and noticed something. There was a loose thread on Oogie's leg.

"How dare you treat my friends so shamefully!?" Jack pulled the string in his grasp and pulled hard against it.

"Now look what you done!" Oogie called as he was revealed and dead as a giant bunch of bugs which made Cherry sick to her stomach. He was then dying and finally, Oogie Boogie was no more.

"What a horrible experience..." Santa mumbled to himself.

"I'm really sorry, Mr. Claws," Jack walked over, apologetically. "I'm afraid I've made a terrible mess of your holiday."

"Can you forgive him, Santa?" Cherry asked, hopefully.

"Sure thing, Cherry." Santa smiled.

"You know my name?" Cherry asked.

"Of course I do, one of my best customers! What do you want for Christmas, Cherry?"

"I...I... I just wanna go home now!" Cherry put her hands to her face and cried. "I've been away from my family for too long! They probably think I'm dead!"

"Now, now, don't worry Cherry." Santa smiled at her.

"I'm sure Sandy Claws can fix this, for you." Jack smiled. "Maybe we can see you again next Halloween."

"I don't know, Jack." Cherry bit her lip.

"Don't worry Cherry, nothing's impossible if you believe." Santa got free and Sally came to Jack's side. Santa then wiggled his nose and Cherry shut her eyes and coughed as magic dust surrounded her.


	12. Chapter 12

Cherry coughed and she looked all around. She was no longer in Halloween Town. She was in front of Sarah's house and she was puzzled as she saw it was still decorated for Halloween and there was music inside and bouncing people everywhere. Cherry knocked on the door and Sarah answered the door, wearing no costume, but had a smile.

"Hey Cherry, glad you could make it." Sarah greeted.

"Sarah, what's the date?" Cherry grabbed Sarah's shirt.

"Hands off." Sarah darted her eyes.

Cherry let go and put her hands behind her back.

"What do you mean what's the date? It's October 31st, 2005 of course." Sarah looked at her like she was crazy. "You feeling okay?"

"I'm fine... It's just..." Cherry looked around, but then smiled calmly. "Never mind... Let's go inside." Cherry went inside Sarah's house with her.

"Hey Cherry, where've you been?" Destinee called as she was with the blonde Destiny and they were bobbing for apples. Destinee was a witch and blonde Destiny was in a flamenco outfit. "We've been waiting for you for a while!"

"Yeah!" the blonde Destiny agreed.

"We were just about to tell scary stories." Sarah added. "Do you know anyone?"

"I know one," Cherry thought. "Have you guys ever wondered where holidays come from?"

Everyone looked at each other and back at Cherry.

"No, can't say we have." Dillon said.

"Well, I say it's time you begun." Cherry said as she gathered with everyone for her story about Halloween Town and her experiences as they all shared a Happy Halloween Together.


End file.
